Forum:Featured Character/Archive/December 2010
for December 2010 Liz *'Info': Created by Team Doofenshmirtz. Support #She's cute and funny and random! B-U-S-T-E-D! You are BUSTED! Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Dean Fletcher *'Info': Created by Mochlum. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Larry The Lemur *'Info': Created by The Regurgitator. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Kezia Holland *'Info': Created by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ. Support # Oppose # Comments #Sorry to American Che for kind of copying your article style, Including the Etymology section. Forgive? ~ •*LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ*• User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ #It's fine. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 09:01, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Eric Nevis *'Info': Created by Randompnfnerd. Support #I like him :), he got my vote. "Time paradox" :) where's Perry? Maplestrip (talk) 08:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Hype Haerts *'Info': Created by HyperHearts58. Support # Oppose #Yeahz, the article is better, but now that I read it, I feel like you ripped off Che's Isabelle. Big no-no. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) #Freaky, I was thinking that while I was reading it. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 23:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ##Like Daisy said, all that's on there is an infobox and a picture. If you flesh out the article I might support instead. Sorry. ): [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 23:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) #Sorry but I gotta agree. Come on along with me! So many sights to see! But not a whole lot of time, we're in a hurry we're Bouncin Around the World! #Though you added to the article, torturing anybody she doesn't like is kind of violent for Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, so I think its a "no-no". Ferbot (talk) 22:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) #BY WORDS IDIOT!!! D:<00:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Comments #Should this still be up for FC? The page's blanked, so... *shrugs* [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 13:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 5 oppose => not featured.'' Spewford Von Kloss *'Info': Created by 68.39.14.59 Support # Oppose # Comments #He rules! He might be a villain, but he rules! ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Isabelle Garcio-Shapira *'Info': Created by American che. Support #Though I did nominate Dean Fletcher, Isabelle gets my vote! I vote for her because she is not a Mary Sue (well, kinda), and she is a very likable character. Well, to us, not to Phineas and Ferb. Ferbot (talk) 00:35, November 3, 2010 (UTC) #I vote for her-meerkatgirl #She is dumb, stupid, arrogant, and a Justin Bieber fan, all the things I hate.....to turn into a very charismatic character! :) *thumbz up* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) #Well-written article with LOTS of detail, can tell the creator spent a lot of time on it. Also, I like all those middle names and their translations! #Huh? THIS IS AWESOME! Well she is the most spoilt girl of DANVILLE HISTORY! I am going to tumb up as I say so! =D [[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|'Chiyumi']]Sometimes sushi is delicious! #Isabelle is one of those dumb, spoilt girls who gets everything she wants, but yet, I think she's got character, and lots of personality. Quoted from Ferb, a hero's a hero, but everyone loves a good villain. Go Isabelle! ~~*•L.M.•*~Oceanity! #Isabelle loves Justin Beiber?! GAH! Anyways Yeah she has alot of charater and deserves to be FC! :D Go Isabelle! {But seriously I still dispise you} Details! Details! Dodoleedo! ~Bea {Hyper's Randomness Incorparated!} 03:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) #She's awesomely annoying and makes you hate her, which is hard to do. All of the middle names are cool too! -Isabella Fanatic Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 8 support, 0 oppose => featured.'' Lacey Garcia-Shapiro *'Info': Created by Isabella Fanatic. Support # Oppose #I'm sorry, but no. "She's sweet, kind and willing to help". She's not original. There isn't much charisma to her. Also, you shouldn't keep comparing her to Candace. You should've added more info about who she may dislike or love. —[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'~*•ŠKÎTTŁĘŚ•*~']]• What a suntastic day! :D • Comments #Skittles- I kept saying how she WASN'T like Candace. As for other stuff- working on it! -Isabella Fanatic #Yeah, sorry. I was having a baaaaad day when I wrote that comment >.< :) ~ LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ ''Result: 0 support, 1 oppose => not featured.'' Peter Smith *'Info': Created by AgentP. Support #I like Peter, he's cool and funny. He's got potential and I think he's great! So, I vote! —•* Blueberry *•[[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|{A very blueberry Christmas to you!}]] Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.''